


Meat Loaf and the Barbecue Sauce

by dirtyragd0ll (b0ywife)



Category: Parties are For Losers - Ferry (Song Cycle)
Genre: Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, Fullcon, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/dirtyragd0ll
Summary: "uh oh, dropped my meat!"Yuri decided to bring more food this time, so KT didn't go hungry. Since protein is important, he brought some meatloaves as well, and also barbecue sauce.It tastes great on KT's arms.
Relationships: Yuri "Yura" Beletsky/KT003-405 "Katya"
Kudos: 1





	Meat Loaf and the Barbecue Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes one speaks with other people about one's ships, and is given excellent even though weird ideas.  
> i'm so sorry.  
> i'm not sorry at all.
> 
> i want to get Sanya to join next time. :D also, KT and Yuri ain't exactly dating yet. perhaps later. they are just chilling.

It was an afternoon and Yuri had brought a curious condiment with the food that time. It looked a bit like ketchup, but the smell was different. KT had never seen it before, and though she had already learnt not to chug it like Yuri does sometimes with his drinks, she tried to put it on her hand to get a taste.

"Katya? Wait a little, I got some food for you to put it on! Don't eat it yet." Yuri kept taking out the food he had brought from the bag. KT stopped trying to put it on her own hand, instead just pressing lightly and listening to the little fart noise that it let out. "Sanya is not coming today, she's sorry for that."

"Oh, it's okay. She's going to come tomorrow, isn't she?" KT smiled at him, even though he wasn't looking at her at the moment. "Yura, you brought too much this time!"

"I didn't! You said you went hungry last time, so I brought more. I was worried." The boy pouted, looking away from her. "Aren't you going to eat now? I got some meat loaves for you to try the barbecue sauce on."

"The barbecue sauce?"

"That one in your hands. It's tasty, you should try it." He offered one of the meat loaves. KT smiled and thanked him, picking it up and trying to put the sauce on it. But it didn't come out.

"I think it's stuck." She said with a disappointed voice, trying to shake it more. Yuri suddenly noticed it would go bad, but the catastrophe happened before it could be avoided, as KT pressed hard while shaking and made the bottle let out a lot of sauce.

All over them.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Yura!" She said, hesitating before taking off her coat. Yuri had never seen her arms all naked like that. It was more scarred than he thought, but he held his surprise in to not make her feel more weird about it. It looked concerning as he never saw scars so big as those, and made Yuri wonder where did she get them, how and why.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Kind of a waste of barbecue sauce in his opinion, but that was fine really. She fussed a bit over the mess on her coat before just putting the sauce from it on the meatloaves. It wouldn't be lost like that for sure. While at it, he took off his shirt, also reusing the sauce that fell on him.

KT seemed restless after that, fidgetting and looking away from him. Was it because of guilt for the sauce tragedy or because he was shirtless? He blushed a bit with the last thought. It was the first time he was shirtless in front of her, and he couldn't help but wonder if he looked attractive to her or something. Was that uncool?

"Hey, Katya?" He tried. "It's really okay, you don't need to feel guilty about the mess."

"I'm still really sorry." She smiled a bit and then looked down, something unlike the sunshine teen she was. "But, it's something else that it's bothering me, not that."

"What is it?"

"Do you really don't mind how I look?" KT asked, rubbing her fingers on the intricate maze of flesh in one of her scars. "I know that it's a lot, and that I'm..."

"No." Yuri shook his head and came closer. "I don't mind what you are. Didn't I say it?" He wiped a bit of sauce from her face, licking his fingers from it, in a way that KT wasn't able to not notice. " _I knew what you were from the beginning. I'm still here_." Well, fudge.

She smashed their lips together, feeling a strong barbecue sauce taste mixing up with their saliva. Yuri was right, it was really yummy, especially on his lips. He pressed her against himself, not able to stop reciprocating as he felt her small hands lay on his chest and shoulder directly.

It was really _hot_ in KT's room. Their bodies were sticky, and they couldn't really get closer than they were. Except that wasn't true. As Yuri paused to breath, the smaller girl looked at him with dazed eyes, a smile on her deeply red and glossy lips, her white shirt stained he wanted to make things more sticky.

KT didn't understand why Yuri suddenly picked the sauce bottle to then squirt more sauce on her, really. Now her neck, arms and shoulders were all dirty too! And then he put his face on her neck, sucking and licking the condiment, and as she moaned in surprise pleasure, she understood why. The hunger in his actions, it was really, what's the name again? _Sexy_.

As he went rough, she still trembled in desire, her underbelly felt funny when she heard him lose his breath from the effort and still not stop. Finishing cleaning up the newer mess on the neck, he went to the side and her own breath hitched.

The sauce had fallen on her scars, and feeling his tongue and lips going through each scar with gentleness and intensity, she began to tear up, unsure if due to his tenderness or because of pleasure. Perhaps both. She squirmed on his lap, feeling something poke. He murmured her name, peppering kisses and treating her scars so sweetly that she moaned, filling her heart full and her bottom disappointingly empty.

"Yura..." KT wanted to be closer, that was something she knew. As her mouth searched for his body, she found a chest that still had sauce on it and gave a good lick. Then another. As she found his nipples, he groaned, and when she bit on them, he whined against her skin. So pink, they looked and felt like candy when she rolled them around with her tongue or licked them.

"K-Katya, I'm sensitive there..." The poor loser complained, looking at her with the darkest pupils she had ever seen on him. It felt hotter. As they reached for each other's mouths again, KT still kept her fingers playing with his pretty nipples, feeling his moaning inside her mouth.

His hands held her tightly by the hips, pressing against between her legs the closest Yuri could. As she rubbed against his hard dick in search of pleasure, he helped her sit heavy on him and ride, she pinched his nipples almost painfully and took control of their kiss. With their minds growing more and more dazed, they couldn't avoid being loud when the orgasms hit. The older boy first, and even though he was feeling too sensitive and gross on his dick, KT still got to ride until it was her time. He probably never saw anything so beautiful as her expression when she hit the climax. She was truly sunshine.

They laid down on the floor afterwards, cuddling. KT sighed with a very satisfied smile, her face on Yuri's chest as he tried to get back his breath. They really got more things to clean up now, but he was too lazy to move. "Yura?"

"Yes, Katya?"

"I'm hungry." Okay, he wasn't lazy enough to refuse to feed her, as his fingers got caught on her mouth every time, and KT looked at him with such a brilliant smile.


End file.
